The Reality: Daughter of Thunder
by IsaBella Haven ElizaBeth Spear
Summary: What if Thor never came back leaving Jane with his 'unknown' daughter. Sixteen years later daughter Dimitte is wanted not only by her people but others, as darkness creeps around the corner, can she forgive the one person that has haunted her all her life? And to bring peace to all nine realms. Join Dimitte and the gang along with new generation of fighters. OC. Avengers.
1. Obsessions

_**Ok, so note that this is site sixteen year after Thor 2, Thor didn't comeback at the end and Odin is still on the throne and not Loki.**_

_**These are character are all owned by Marvel Comic, Noelle is an actual person I do not own her but still…Dimitte is mine and this epic plot shall be mine too. Lol **_

They had no idea. The 'realness' of it all how real it really was passed any mortal head. Dimitte Annette Foster was unlike any mortal, she but the demigod statues to shame. Well, Percy Jackson's version sounded so much cooler but there was not Camp Half-Blood sadly. The life of a demigod was not an epically fighting battle of good and evil, but a boring one.

Well when you own father didn't know you existed it was hard to live a demigod life. Dimitte found out her heritage the hard way, the breaking tables and smashing doors way.

No lie, third grade just closing a door to Ms. Johnson's class the next thing she knew she was carrying the door with her down the hallway, that and aunt Darcy opened her mouth one day. Since then the need to know about her father and his journeys was always thirsty. The movies made about him where not only strangely true but in order of how it all happened, except of the last part. In the second movie Thor came back, in reality he didn't. Granted, he didn't know about her but did she want him here? Would he stay for responsibility or for love? None of that matter know she had her mother, Aunt Darcy, Uncle Ian, and Grandpa Erik, who was only crazy (the movie wasn't too far off.)

Today was any simple Friday night forbidden to go anywhere with only her best friend Noelle for company.

"Noelle, can we finish watching this we've watched the Avengers for the four hundredth time," said Dimitte currently hanging upside down from her twin sized bed. Noelle her best friend was right side up watching Iron Man and Thor battle it out for the millionth time. Noelle not only was her only friend but had a complete obsession the marvel fandom including the man that played her 'uncle'. "D, relax watch your father kick-ass only to be reddened by a mutant solider." Yes, she knew her secret and she STILL obsessed. "Technically, there pretty equal in this fight and would you stop saying my father!"

She held her hand in mock surrender, "what got you panties in a twist." Dimitte smirked throwing a black pillow into Noelle's thin face. She was skinny but muscular for her hard-core soccer and endless hours of marching band practice. Her long golden hair only got cut once a year and her green eyes would make any gem stone jealous. In fact she graced herself by wearing a YOU'VE BEEN LOKI'D t-shirt. "I'm getting some popcorn" she gruffed pulling her blanket around her arms scooting indigently out into her small cramped kitchen. Dimitte and her mother lived in a cramped apartment for two and her mother night watching equipment. She hurtled over her mother's star telescope while trying not to disturbed their cat Lib the very fat tabby cat that propped herself between telescope and her cat bowl also her mother, who was hunched over her computer, hair pulled into a messy bun spraying loose at some ends. It was that time again when the stars and their portal would be aligned and Jane would watch the data process across the screen every year.

She grimaced as she pushing the microwave to life the only light the laminated the kitchen. "Dimi?" the voice was strong, knowledgeable, and completely out of nowhere. She flew several feet in the air before landing uncomfortable against the counter top. "Aw! Mom, don't do that." Her mom giggled grabbing more coffee form its machine. There was a moment of silence not an awkward silence but a knowing silence. "Mom…"

"Mhm," she responded, pouring a heaping amount of sugar into the thermo cup. "He's not coming back. Can't you step away from the stars for…" and there it was the BOOM that she had waited her whole life. Her mother ran to the window looking at the burning white light spilling from the sky. "Stay here with Noelle!" she took her coat and went outside.

Noelle ran out her bedroom door not panicked at all but jumping up and down like some school girl that had spotted her crush across the cafeteria. "Yes! I knew this day was coming!" Dimitte put her hand over Noelle's mouth moving closer to the window. "I'm going out there, call my aunt and grandpa. Their phone numbers are one the fridge, tell them everything that has happened." She mocked saluted running over to the phone. Pulling on shoes and leather jacket she made her way outside trotting down the stairs.

Then a stream of light brightened the night.

"Mom?" She yelled out into the darkness then she felt it the standing of her neck hair. The electricity started to make it's volting through her body. She felt the launch she moved to the side as the body landed gracefully on the balls of its feet.

"Tricky little thing isn't she," it sound like a man she voice with a sight accent. He's shadow was tall and laky.

He launched at her again this time she dodged but kicking him in the gut. He groaned, "She's a feisty one Volstagg." He moved again this time grabbing her ankle moving her to lose her balance. The voltage was let loose sending the person flying into the concert wall the man groaned as another more set heavy, which had to be the man called Volstagg, covered his bulging arms around her waist and middle. She fought but the struck of lighting had fully exhausted her.

"Calm my princess; you shall be in your homeland in no time."

Then there was a spot of bright light then they were gone.

_**Hahah, I hope you like it Noelle. :D There will be more to come. I know I'm adding more onto my plate as it is, but I had to. So who ever can guess what Dimitte's name mean first will get a snealpeak at the second chapter a day before anyone else. So I want reviews tell me what you all think what you think of the character and you can even put you feedback of what you want to happen or not happen. Lol **_

_**Love you, Bella xD **_


	2. Well Then

_**I don't own Marvel!**_

In blackness was warm even cozy, if this is what ever darkening tunnel towards hell felt like everyday, then Dimitte would take hell over living any day. She was on cloud-nine, wrapped in fluffy bliss, yet her world started to spin again the tunnel began to lighten.

As her consciousness weep in her the nausea set in causing her vision to spin ending in a unhappy ending or at lest the floors. Coming up from her sickness she pushed herself on to the fluffy pillows. "Aw, my lady is awake." Dimitte flinched at the sudden booming noise her ears popped from the sudden sound.

The man that stood at the end of her massive bed was big, thick shoulders, long curl red beard; he looked like a dwarf on steroids. "Where am I," Dimitte spoke her voice raw. "In Asgard, my lady. Your homeland." said Volstagg.

Dimitte groaned, the last place she wanted to be right now. She stared at Volstagg he was here with only on purpose only to hold her prison, to keep her from bolting. But where could she go? She was in another dimension for Christ sake and sick to her stomach the floor proofed that. She also noticed the black eye surfacing for his left eye. "Did I cause that?" she asked grinning slightly pointing to his injury.

He touched the burse like he totally forgot about it. "Oh! No, don't be to boastful lass," he belly laughed, "no your feisty friend tried to beat me with a metal teleported device from behind. Volstagg pulled out pieces of metal from his leather belt. It was all in pieces the buttons were pulled from its sockets and the glass was shattered were the caller ID should have been. Yes, Dimitte's portal able home phone was ruined. Dimitte burst out laughing her best friend had tried to disarm her attacker but trying to mol Votstagg's eye out with her home phone. "I give her an A for effort. Where is she?"

Volstagg was hesitant at first, "the King wanted her in the dungeons."

"Where's my mother?"

"….." No answer.

Anger boiled within Dimitte the energy kick-started again the bricking started to form on the back of her neck. The sickness was suddenly gone and she had all the energy in the world. She roared jumping to action kick the covers and spiraling into action. Kicking Volstagg where no one should be kicked, she ran like lighting down the corridor. She tornadoed through room to room she did know what she was looking for but soon found it.

It was the larges room she had barled through so far and a million columns with one straight away leading up to the throne. "Where is my mother?" Dimitte boomed across the empty room.

The old man that sat on the golden throne looked stiff staring her down as she made her way up the throne stair case. The guards came out to protect their king but they weren't expecting the surge of lighting that hit them square in the chest. "How do you think you are to but my best friend in your dungeon and not have a fucking clue were my mother is?

The King stood, "I am Odin. King of Asgard, and your language is rather rude."

"I don't give horses' poop who you are, you could be king of the unicorns for all I care!"

"YOU BEHAVIOR IS UNEXCEPTABLE!" He boom across the throne room spears at the ready pointing at her heart. Dimitte walked slowly up to her grandfather face-to-face. "You" she poked him in the chest, "maybe be my "blood" but you will not tell me what to do when it comes to my family nor when it comes to how I act, because guess what _buddy _my behavior does suck to extreme measures but to hell with them or you, they will accept that."

Odin only smirked, "spoken like a true noble."

Dimitte step back hand on her hip "…yeah well" she blushed a little. The she felt the wind push her backwards into five pillars. She shook her head trying to pull herself out of the marble. "What the hell?" she screamed. The figured appeared from the corner of her eye. He put Chris Hemsworth and Chris Evans to shame, with black hair, golden eyes, and a body of a god.

"Brim, son of Thor, who in the gods names are you?"

Yeah, she was defiantly missing something.

_**Hope you like it, with that little plot twist. **_

_**Review please. **_

_**Love You, Bella**_


	3. Suprises and Shampoo

Songs I listen to while writing this:

Eminem, "When I'm gone", "Legacy"

Kelly Clarkson, "Breakway"

Miranda Lambert, "The House That Built Me"

_**I don't own Marvel, only Dimitte and Brim…Noelle's is a real person so…**_

"Could you repeat that," Dimitte said slowly using the broken pillar for support.

"I am Brim son of Thor, and may I repeat. Who are you?" Dimitte stood a little straight this time pulling an invisible string for her head. "I am Dimitte Foster daughter of Thor." There was silence on the other line, Brim finally turned to his grandfather, "Is this a joke." The king shook is head in reply. "Seems dear old dad wasn't able to keep it in his leather pants." Dimitte spat, she turned on her heals heading towards the door she came.

"Stop!" Dimitte paused, leaning her head back in frustration. "Brim, show your sister the dungeons."

She stiffened no only was he coming with her but the King had address her has his sister. It didn't feel heartwarming, it stung, a cold bee sting to the heart.

Brim grumble leading ahead no even a dirty look towards her. Still having a guard escort they stepped down five flights of staircases, slowly creeping into darkness the term "descending into hell" seemed so appropriate at this point. It was cold, slick and dark, the only light course was flickering torches. The cells were smooth modern boxes with see through glass. Only this wasn't glass it was something more. "What keeps the prisoners?" she asked, might as well, she would be talking to him more often, right? Of course he would, she wasn't going to leave till she had her mother, till then he would have to deal with Dimitte's question.

He pondered weather he should answer, "They're special wards that Asgard uses for defense of our walls and keeping the most powerful prisoners in." Dimitte nodded in understanding. They walked but some of the biggest and smallest prisoners she had ever seen, one…man…if you want to call him that, had a metal hook pierced the his right ear. "What caused that?" she point towards the creature. Brim chuckled and smiled, his smile was nice and the laugh sounded real. "Inmate dispute," he pointed to the cell across form them were sat a smallest being sitting in the corner, knees pulling up to feet. The thing seemed so vulnerable. "Don't be deceived the little bugger is for the darkest pits of the frost grants lay. The thing started to rock where it sat, Dimitte shivered, "I'll take your word for it."

Soon they came to the right cell and what Dimitte saw made her almost pee her pants. There Noelle sat with a sleeping dwarf in the corner with Noelle reading a small book. The guards let the wards up, she looked up form her book. Noelle's shoulder's relaxed a little, "finally!" she exclaimed, "I didn't know how long I've been waiting here. Look, I didn't mean to hit the guy, and in my defense he was taking my best friend. Look, on the bright side he didn't seem phased by it, kept on chugging. The skinny one took me though although he did get his ass wiped by a sixteen year old." She know directed her attention to Brim, "and you need to take care of your prisoners more this little guy only needed a story read to him." Dimitte tried to hide her laughter, Brim turned a shade of pink.

"Noelle where did you get the book?" asked Dimitte

"The guard chucked it at me because I would shut up, I had the elf in tears. So what's new?" Dimitte rolled her eyes. "Noelle my mom is missing?" Noelle looked at her for the lightest moment then…"It's Loki! I know it. I predict it and I will place a bet right know"

"My brother is died." It was the voice the scratched the chalkboard. His blond hair waving down his chiseled face, his cape sweeping down his back.

Noelle moved closer to Dimitte's ear, "do you think he'll tell me what shampoo he uses?"

_**Hi guys so this chapter is kind-of random yet important I really could write seriously tonight but you'll bet everything you own that next chapter will be seriously epic. So do you want Brim and Dimitte to butt heads more or surprisingly get along, or something else? And you will be seeing Thor nest chapter so give me your feed back on what you think he would do. Love you all ~Bella xD **_


	4. For Death Should Not Be Feared

I DON'T OWN MARVEL!

I do own this plot, Dimitte, Brim…I don't own Noelle for she is her own person. Lol So no stealing…or I WILL find you. ;D

In all his mighty glory, there he stood not a care in the…universe? He strode from the shadows where he was hiding, and he wouldn't take his eyes off me. Butterflies flipped in my stomach. Here was the man that abandoned my mothers promise for fifteen year and even had the audacity to have a SON in that tie period. "Father," Brim straightened up slightly, the presence of the arrogant, smuggest teenage gone. "I was just escorting these two back to the throne room."

"Kiss up much," murmured Dimitte passing then all not looking at there father, Noelle following suite. "Dimitte!" his voice boomed through the stone stairwell. She stopped turned facing him. To be honest, yes he was a full god perfect in everyway but he was aging slowly. Thor's face creased lines angling his face to look like a constant frown line. Dimitte couldn't see was she received from his side of the family. Okay, I was wrong. I was blonde when I was little and have his royal blue eyes, so what?

"What are you doing here…Dimitte," my name rolled off his accented tongue, it gave me the shivers. I could now honestly see mom's problem. "Surprised you know my name. It's not my fault that I'm here. I was brought here by a wan-bee leprechaun and over steroid dwarf. Again not my fault! Do you still wanna' ask that question?" Thor was motionless finally turning to his son for expressionless help. Brim held his hands in surrender. "Then why would Frandral and Volstagg enter Earth, take two teenagers, and come back with broken ribs and a black eye.

"Thor, what's going on?" the sound came from her behind. The woman that came for the doorway was beautiful, perfect body, full lips, sheik long black hair with chocolate eyes. "Mom?"

Mom.

"Sif," Thor acknowledged her with a nod. The tension in the room could be sliced with a butter knife. Sif's eye wandered to Dimitte eye's popping out of her sockets, saying she recognized Dimitte was quite an understatement. "Well, I would love to stay and chat," Not. "But we have to go." Dimitte stared marching up towards the throne room.

They reentered the throne room, passing the King with a blind eye.

"Dimitte! Wait up!" Noelle came running after her trying to match her long strides. They waked till that could wake no more; they were at the edge of the rainbow bridge. Each part sparkled dipped within a different color. What grabbed her action even more was the giant on the other side, standing straight and rigid his sword drawn un-threatenly the sharp tip pressed into the bridge.

Heimdall.

"Noelle could you leave us alone for a second."

"Literally a second 'cause I could do that-"

Dimitte rolled her eyes, "gives us ten minutes. I'm sure you have a couple of gods to drool at."

She chuckle, "I've been staring at a god sense the day we've meet, just because they have a title doesn't mean their a god. You have the title as much as they do," Dimitte nodded in agreement, there was nothing to say, it was already beautifully said. Noelle headed back towards the palace looking back only once. Dimitte stepped fully onto the bridge glowing at her lightest touch. As she made herself closer to Heimdall his ever going stare pierced soul staring down into everything she was, but she knew that he watched, waited.

"My lady," he bowed. Honestly, it felt odd to be bowed too.

"Keeper of the Gate, so how long have been watching me?"

I have always been watching you. Always, but right now we have another thing to discuses." He moved from is stiff position turning towards the entrance. The Befrosts' golden dome glittered like its bridge. "You know where she is?"

"The question is do you have what it takes," Dimitte walked straight up to Heimdall, he height barely touch his shoulder. Intimating was quite underestimating the situation. "I own my life to my mother. These bitches messed with the wrong god."

"That's what I wanted to hear. Now-" He pushed his sword into the Key hole, the wind picked up and wind started to gush pulling her hair into her face. "Isn't this illegal?" she shouted over the wind. The time hole opened the hot climate form the over side seeped throughout the Befrost. "No, yes I am loyal to my king, but I also cannot pass the wishes of any royal, that includes you; and if anyone asks king or not, you kicked my ass enough to take position in my blade; which reminds me." Under his armor he pulling out the most elegant and lethal dagger she had ever seen. "Hold this with our life, Dimitte. Its name has not been spoken in over five centuries."

"I'm guessing I'll have to be dieing in order for it to work." She said smugly. "Don't you think it's a little far fetched…for me to actually beat you.

"For death should never be feared, that and I am getting old. No one understatements you Dimitte remember that," and with that he pushed her into the black hole. As her world darkened the golden glitter seemed to remain…

_I was going to kill someone but decided against it and went with plan B. I've had enough death in my life right know to last me a life time. I guess that's where that ending came from. I had to get that off my chest. On a lighter note. (Thank God) I'm sorry, I haven't been updating fast enough, believe me my BIGGEST fan keeps reminding me. ;D All in all thank you for your patience . I love you all with your support. I wasn't going to write till I has in a better mood but then I only have 13 more days till official summer till I'm living out of a suite case. But my biggest fan made it all bareable. _

_Love ~Bella xD _


End file.
